Memory
by IgorBueno
Summary: BNHA Ship Week 2018 - Day 2: Loss An one-shot on my new favorite pairing, BakuCamie A collection of videos made by Camie


A video recording comes on. "Hey there everyone! So, here I am for the first time with my own Baku-bae!". Camie hugs Bakugo, bringing her cellphone up to his face. "Stop it Camie!" "My Baku-bae is soooo shy, I guess he prefers to be called Kacchan, am I right bae?" The recording cuts off with Bakugo getting angry.

Another video. "So Baku-bae! How long are we together now?" Bakugo rolled his eyes, but a faint smile was on his lips. "Three months Camie..." "Yaaaay!" Camie hugged him and her camera shaked around ending near his face. "Say you love me!" "What? Y-You're NOT recording this!" "Say it bae!" The recording cuts off.

The next video starts with a scream. On the camera is a girl's hand with a ring on it. "So, yeah! It finally happened! Baku-bae made me his CamiCake!" "Why do you keep Vloging every single thing we do?" The camera pointed to a reasonably well dressed Bakugo. "Because the world need to know that we are officially dating bae!" The video goes back to the hand. "Now back to the regular program." Another scream and the video ends.

The recording begins with a small giggle. The camera is focused on a guys ass. "Baku-bae's Baku-booty is sooo sexy." The camera turns to her face and Camie shows an angry face. "But it's my Baku-booty, hands off fangirls." Before the video cuts, Bakugo can be heard saying "Are you filming my butt again...?"

The frontal camera was on and Camie was talking into it. "So, he forbid me of showing a picture of when he interned with Best Jeanist and he got his hair all down in a bowl cut..." The camera shifts to the back camera and a Bakugo with bowl cut hair is posing for it. "But he never said anything about me glamouring it..." The video ends with a laugh.

Bakugo is really close to the camera when the video starts. "Is it working...? I guess so..." He turns the camera to a table with a romantic setting. "I'm using her phone and I made this. 2 years is enough time right?". The video ends.

A lot of sobbing is happening as the video starts. Camie can barely keep herself steady. "Guys..." Her voice trembles. "For once I need to be serious with you all." A long sob. A hand with a golden small ring appears. "I love Katsuki so much..." The video ends.

A really confusing video starts. The camera is shaking non-stop and loud music can be heard. Some voices are faintly heard around and the camera manages to focus on Uraraka, starting to float away from a strong man in his underwear. "Th-that girl...Just doesn't knows how to handle a hot... Stripper... Bachelorette Partyyyy" Camie drops her phone and the video ends.

The next video is pretty silent, a weakly lit room with Camie laying next to Bakugo. She's still has her wedding dress and Bakugo has a tuxedo. "Hey Bakubae..." "Yes, Camie?" The girl pokes him. "That's not right! Do it right or we won't go to sleep." "Okay, okay..." "Again, hey Bakubae..." "Yes...CamiCake..." She giggles. "I love you." "I love you too." The video ends.

A small, simple house is in the camera frame. Bakugo is heard talking and the camera turn to him. "So, did you like it? It's not much, but it's a start." "I loved it! The beginning of a long life together!" The videos ends.

The video turn on and Camie is on focus, holding her belly and caressing it. "The bun is in the oven bae." Bakugo is heard laughing happily. "I guess I can call you Bakudad now huh?" Another laugh and it ends.

The next video starts with a shaking and some happy laughter. A small baby girl is seen through the glass of the hospital's nursery. "There she is! The future number one hero in the world! My baby girl!". A nearby nurse comes and starts scolding Bakugo who ignores her and the video ends.

A small baby girl is seen in the video. She slowly gets up and takes a few shy steps. Camie can be heard yelling from behind the camera. "Katsuki! Hurry! You gonna miss it!" Rushing steps are heard as a male voice is excitedly heard. "That's my precious girl!"

The video starts. Bakugo and his daughter are standing side by side on the beach. The girl is about 5 years-old. "Look momma!" The girl produces smalls pops of varying colors. "Wow sweetie...They are amazing..!" Camie's voice is a bit weak. Bakugo is happy. "She really got the best of both quirks huh?" The camera trembles and Camie's heavy breathing is audible. Bakugo is barely seen with a worried face. The cellphone drops as he runs towards the camera. "Camie? What's wrong?". The video cuts off.

I'm standing in front of many people. The church is currently adorned with flowers and candles. They are all crying. I'm not. I can't. I can't cry in front of her. We promised each other to always strive for happiness. But…I take a deep breath. The videos are done screening. Now it's my turn.

"As you all know, Camie always liked to vlog about everything. It was a hobby for her, and honestly, it was really annoying, especially when we were at work." I heard some people laughing. "She did reduce the amount of them after she got pregnant, but yeah, it ended up being fun." My hands trembled lightly next to the microphone stand. I took a deep breathe.

"A few months ago she was diagnosed with a lung disorder. A rare one that is really difficult to...notice and that ended up..." I took another deep breath, I couldn't say those words. "There was nothing to be done, on the day of that last recording it was already at a late stage." My eyes scan through the building and I see many of the people I went to U.A. with, along with my parents and Camie's.

"These videos I just showed, not counting the last one, are what Camie used to call..." I breathe in, the shaking returning to me. "Used to call her favorites. Those were the ones she backuped to make sure they were never lost. That's why... I..." I feel my legs weakening. I hold onto the microphone stand as tears come up to my face. Hands rush to me, giving me support. I look up and see red hair. I whisper. "I'm okay Eijiro...I can do this..." He smiles faintly at me and returns to the side.

I clean my watery eyes, looking around at those in the church benches. My stare stops at Deku and Uraraka. Next to them, our little girl is confused and sad. She reminds me so much of Camie. Same eyes, same face. I still my shaking to proceed.

"I'm sorry. As I was saying, that's why I decided to show them to you all. Camie not be with us anymore in body, but I know she's still here in soul, playing her pranks on me and hugging our child. I want you all to remember her not only as a magnificent hero, as a mother or as a wife. I want you all to remember the wonderful person she was, and will forever be." I turn back. I was avoiding looking there. The coffin. I take a few weak steps towards it, a small window shows me her face. The same face that made me laugh, fall in love. Her hair, her lips, once alive and cheerful, now were colorless. My legs are once more failing me as I lean on top of her coffin. My eyes can't hold back the stream anymore. Eijiro is once more supporting me, but I don't look at him. I keep staring at your face, Camie.

"I will forever miss you... I will never forget you... I love you from the bottom of my heart...CamieCake..."


End file.
